A Rather Unsual Request
by Yaoi-Luver
Summary: When Bad Luck gets a week break Suguru asks to stay with Hiro for the time. A budding romance takes place. Contains HiroXSuguru shounen ai. If you don't like that pairing, please don't read this! Contains some semi-graphic content
1. Chpter I

A Rather Unusual Request  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. They aren't mine.  
  
Warnings: This contains shounen ai of the HiroXSuguru variety. If you don't like that then please leave now. Still with me? Continue on and enjoy!  
  
A Rather Unsual Request-Part 1  
  
Suguru Fujisaki. 16, teal hair, brown eyes, cousin of Tohma Seguichi, keyboardist for the band Bad Luck, incrediably responsible for his age, and furiously NOT in love with his fellow bandmate, Hiroshi Nakano. Nope, he was most ceratinly not in love with the guitarist. Suguru being in love with Nakano was unprofessional, out of the question, and so achingly true that it made the boy want to cry.  
  
Hiroshi Nakano. 19, burgandy hair, brown eyes, best friend of Shuichi Shindo, guitarist for Bad Luck, and so obsessivly in love with Fujisaki that whenever the youth was around he couldn't think sttraight. Straight, that was a good one.  
  
Of course, neither were willing to admit their feelings, espicially no to the other. So they resorted to stealing gances at the other and blushing furiously whenever there was a brush of skin at rehersals. Or whenever Shuichi forced all three of them to go out together so as to form a bond. Of course, Shuichi seemed oblivious to the fact that hours of rehersal forged at least a semi-stable friendship. And there was also the fact that the only bond Hiro and Suguru were interested in forming with each other included sheets. And pillows. And a bed. And a great deal of lube.  
  
Not to say that they only wanted sex. No, that wasn't the case at all. It was simply a great draw. After all, who could resist a tall read head who played guitar and rode a motorcycle? And who wouldn't want to seduce a 16- year-old who was so taunt with tension from work that Hiro imagined if he attempted to strum him Suguru would vibrate like one of his guitar wires?  
  
"Good news!" K burst in, shouting in his customary English and aiming his gun as a warning to anyone who dared to interrupt him. "We've been given the week off. You're to all go home, rest up, and come back ready to work twice as hard! And if I hear that one of you so much as set foot in the studio I will be sure that they meet my dear baby." K was, naturally, talking about his gun, which, everyone unfortunatley had discovered, he had affectionatly named 'his dear baby'. "And your break begins right now."  
  
This left Suguru in a predicament. His parents were out of town and he despised being alone for long peiods of time. It was fine when he had rehersal to occupy his time, but that option had just been effaced. He supposed he could always request to stay with one of his fellow coworkers.  
  
K was a no. That would be hazardos to his health, judging from the way K was currently examining his gun to make sure it was meticulously clean. Sakano, well, staying with the nervous wreck would snap his frazzeled nerves.  
  
"I'm going to go home and have wild sex with Yuki alllllll week long!" Shuichi danced by, annoncing his pland to the entire studio.  
  
Shuichi was a no. That left Hiroshi, the only other same one of the group. And why shouldn't he be able to stay with him? It's not as though anything would happen. If nothing else could be said about Suguru he was skilled in the art of self control.  
  
As Suguru gathered his papers and began to exit the building he decided on it . He would ask Nakano if he could spend the week with him. And if not, he supposed he would simply occupy his time by working at home.  
  
The air outside was cool as he exited, having not noticed how late it was. "Ah, Nakano!" He raised his voice slightly, catching Hiro's attention as he mounted his motorcycle. He briskly walked over to the older teen.  
  
"What's up Suguru?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have a rather unusual request." Suguru shifted nervously, not quite qure of how to phrase his question.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Hiro was concerned, he had never seen the boy act this nervous before.  
  
"Well, ano, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to stay with you while we have our break. Normally I wouldn't ask, but my family's out of town and I don't like being home alone too much."  
  
"Of course. I could use the company." How could he resist when Suguru looked so cute and utterly flustered from asking for the favor? "Hop on, I'll give you a ride home so you can pick up what you need, then we can go back to my place."  
  
"I don't know." Suguru eyed the machinary with trepidation. "I've never ridden a motorcycle before."  
  
"Come on, I'll be gentle." Hiro resisted to urge to add, 'And the motorcycle ride won't be too bad either." He tossed the boy the spare helmet he usually ised for Shuichi.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Are they too OOC, is it awful? Should I end it now or continue? Please review with you comments! 


	2. Chapter II

A Rather Unusual Request  
  
Disclaimer : Nope, they aren't mine.  
  
A Rather Unusual Request Part 2  
  
Suguru all but immediatly regretted his decision to ride Hiro's motorcycle. His stomach was still doing flip-flops and he had fallen over immediatley once he had stepped off. Fallen over, that is, only to be instantly pulled to Hiro's chest. Of coursed they both blushed and turned away.  
  
And so 30 minutes later found him in Nakano's kitchen, sipping a glass of water and trying to keep down his breakfast. "Again, I'm sorry. I didn't think the road would be that bumpy." Fujisaki waved his hand, not sure if he should attempt speaking. He took another drink and decided it would be wise to give his host some reassurance.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Hiroshi. You didn't know how bad the road was by my house. The rest of the ride wasn't that bad." And it hadn't, squeezing tightly to Hiro's body, resting his head on the curve of his back.  
  
"Are you okay? Your cheeks look a bit red. And please, just call me Hiro."  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a little while. On something that doesn't move, that is." Suguru closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, feeling the smooth, cool surface of the wood beneath his cheek.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Hn. I only got about two hours of sleep last night. I was up late working on our latest song. For someone who hardly does anything productive at rehersals Shuichi sure does write complicated songs." Hiro smiled at the comment, knowing it was true.  
  
Bbring! Bbring! "I'll go get the phone." Suguru nodded, looking terribly cute with his hair mussed from the ride over and his tresses spread out around him. Hiro exited the kitchen and grabbed the phone in his living room. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiirrooooooooo! I'm soooooo glad I caught you . Yuki has to work tonight so I figured the two of us should go check out that new Shushi Bar. Whaddya say?"  
  
"Sounds like fun. Mind if Suguru comes?"  
  
"The more the better! Sure! But why do you ask?"  
  
"He's staying with me over the break!"  
  
"Hiro! You hentai! He's just a kid!" hiro blinked at the comment. It was true. Suguru was, after all, just a kid. A mature kid, but still a kid. "Hiiiiiroo! You there! Let's meet there at 6. See you tonight!" Shuichi hung up.  
  
Just a kid. He was right. Suguru was only 16. He was probably a virgin, and here he was, in love with the boy.  
  
After he had broken up with Ayeka he had assumed there wasn't anything wrong with his infatuation. He had felt guilty when seeing Ayeka, but truth be told, he had simply asked her out as a favor to Shuichi, to get her out of the way.  
  
Just a kid. He was in love with a 16 year old. He was in love with someone who was most likely too young to understand what was really was.  
  
"Hiro? Is something wrong?" That was it. It wasn't that something snapped, it was more as thought something clicked into place.  
  
Suguru, with his big eyes, soft lips, and trussed locks drove him past self- control. He pushed the boy against the wall and kissed him. Not tenderly, not lovingly, but brutally. He ignored a soft whimper, wondering why he suddenly tasted salt.  
  
TBC... A/N: Ohhhh, cliffhanger. And if you didn't guess, Suguru was crying at the end. That was why Hiro tasted salt. I know that was really short and fast, but I don't have the patience to draw out the romance. I wanted action and I wanted it right then. Please review, more to come. I'll make it easy to review. On a scale of 6-13, 6 being terrible, 13 being the best fic ever, how would you rate this fic? I'm hoping fro around 9 or 10. Until the next chapter then! 


	3. Chapter III

A Rather Unusual Request  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. If for some reason you thought they were I know the number of a good doctor. Go get your brain checked.  
  
A Rather Unusual Request Part 3  
  
Hiro gruffly pulled up Suguru's shirt, hiking it up so it rested under the boy's arms. "Hiroshi...please..." He didn't respond, instead ipping sharply Fujisaki's lip, almost creating a bloody breach in the skin with his teeth. The boy was writhing, whimpering piteously. He ignored the small noises, not wanting to think about what he was doing. He had begun and would have to face repercussions eventually, might as well do as much as he could now.  
  
The former thought made Hiro more determined, he would conquer his goal, would achieve what he had started. Forecully, he silenced the boy with his calloused hand, finding he rather liked the muffeled sounds. He bent down, settling on his knees and grinding a sugar pink nipple somewhat tenderly between his teeth. He stroked the soft flesh of Suguru's belly, his fingers roaming the flat planes.  
  
Suguru continued to sob and keened, much as a puppy would. His hands were caught behind his back, and Hiro was holding him against the wall to forcefully for him to move. This wasn't what he wanted. This hurt, it was painful. Too painful. He despised Nakano for doing this him. But he despised himself more, for not preventing it, for not being able to stop, and for the aching need between his legs.  
  
Although this wasn't love, it was HIRO. It was still the same guitarist who had given him a ride here on his motorcycle, still the same Hiro who had said he could spend the week. Somewher, beneath the brutal, twisted mind of the creature that was doing this to him, it was still Hiro.  
  
But this wasn't what he wanted!  
  
This would stop, it had to. No matter who it was, this still needed to end. Here and now. So he used the only means of self-defense he had. He bit down on Hiro's hand. Hard.  
  
With a sharp yelp Hiro jerked backwards, breaking the torturous contact. Suguru sunk to the floor, his hands resting on the carpet to steady his quaking body. He panted, drawing in breaths between his sobs. His nipple was sore, slick with saliva. His cock was unbearably hard, and he wanted nothing more than to beg Hiro to take him, but gently.  
  
"Suguru..." He felt a hand on his shoulder, the same hand that had prevented him from protesting loudly. Suguru jerked away, crashing his head into a wall but not noticing the pain. "Why? Why the hell did you...why did I? Why the fuck did I enjoy that?" Suguru collapsed onto his side, weeping furiously and shaking violently.  
  
Hiro knew he should comfort him. After all, it was his fault the kid was so upset. But there was that fact again. That kid. Just a kid. Not only was he in love with Suguru, he had all but raped him. Nost likely would have too, if Suguru hadn't bitten him. He was a child molester for God's sake! Suguru was 16, almost definitley a virgin, and he had almost raped the child.  
  
"Hiro." He glanced at the boy who still had tears running over his cheeks. "Hiro. I, I don't, I don't understand. Why?" Hiro closed his eyes briefly, not waning to face the inevitable. "Why? Why did I enjoy that so much?"  
  
Huh?  
  
He most certainly hadn't expected that.  
  
"Why? Why did you hurting me have to feel so good? How come I almost wanted you to continue? Why was it that I didn't want you to stop? Why? Why? Why?" He pounded his fist to the ground for emphasis.  
  
And that's when they both heard it. The soft jingeling of keys. The curse of the spare key.  
  
Shuichi.  
  
"Hellooooooooo Hiro! Suguruuu! You'l never guess what Yuuuuukkkiiiii did?" Judging from the replacement of Shuichi's usual eyes with huge purple heart, neither wanted to know. A choked sob from Suguru made him glance around the room.  
  
"Shuichi." And the singer summed up the entire situation more efficiently than either of the other two could.  
  
"Shit."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short and full of mistakes, but I'm trying to get about one done per day. Sorry! Hope it's decent! Now, I must go up the rating because of this chapter! 


	4. Chapter IV

A Rather Unusual Request  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Author's Note: I'm back! Here's chapter four of A Rather Unusual Request. Sorry it's taken so long to put up, but I've been busy with school. Hopefully chapter five won't take as long! A Rather Unusual Request Part 4  
  
"What's going on here?" The situation had gone from being classified under 'Disasterous' to 'The Apocolypse Will Come When This Is Solved', and Hiro knew this simply because Shuichi was using his serious voice. Not the voice he used when dancing around, not the tone he used for whining, the voice he used...well...for situations like this.  
  
"I should go." Suguru began to stand, testing his mobility after the assualt on his nerves.  
  
"Wait. Fujisaki. Suguru. Stay, please. Shuichi, could you give us some time alone?" With a nod Shuichi stood, the crunching of locks marking his departure.  
  
"Nakano. I really think it's best if I leave." A sharp, unexpected tug on his shirt resulted in him siting on Hiro's lap.  
  
"You're staying, we need to talk." Fujisaki hung his head dejectedly, an ominous feeling suffusing through the air. The cuff of his sleeve suddenly looked like a very appealing thing to direct his attention towards  
  
"I'm willing to overlook this incident and move past it if you are." He averted his attention from his sleeve and place a sembelance of a smile upon his bruised lips. "I feel that would be best for our professional relationship." Stretching his cuff over his fingers Suguru placed his hand to the side of his neck, concealing the blossoming hickey there.  
  
"And what about our personal relationship?" The posed question was soft, the syllables not lingering as they do with some questions  
  
"Hiro..."  
  
"Well. You might be willing to forget this, but I did attempt that for a reason. I suppose it's pointless to hide it now. I'm attracted to you. No, I'm in love with you."  
  
"Don't say that. Don't say that, don't think it, don't mean it. Don't make it harder to ignore what I've been feeling. Do you have any idea what this could do to Bad Luck? How many bands have broken up because of romances gone bad?" A tear, unbidden, slid past his eyelids, caught only for a moment in his dark eyelashes, then continued, only to be brushedaway by a finger calloused from guitar strings.  
  
"I'll leave for a while, go talk to Shuichi. If you leave, I'll forget this, if you're still here we'll talk more. Okay?" A simple, curt nod was his response. Hiro scooted Fujisaki off his lap and went to the door, turning first the lock, then the knob. "Oh, and Suguru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just don't let the romance go bad." With that, Hiro was gone.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
